Rules To The Moral Codes
by KendraxCrane
Summary: Jonathan Crane gets throne into the anarchy that is Arkham Asylum. He falls for the one person he wanted to avoid, the Joker. Johnny Boys going to learn some things. Slash. No flames. Also, not good at summary's, its better then it sound, scouts honer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no Batman characters.

A/N: Okay, this was a really sper of the moment idea. I was in the bathroom brushing my hair and I was making up a story in my head. And out came a few snarky lines that I liked. And I was like 'Yessss!' And I ran to my iMac.

So here we are.

Enjoy, as always! :D

_______________

Jonathan Crane got caught for a number of charges on April 7th, and thrown back into Arkham on the 10th of April. Then convicted and sentenced on the 12th of April. Three years sentenced to Arkham Asylum.

Three. Three. _Three!_ That was longer then his first stay, of only six months. Well, he broke out, so he guessed it didn't exactly count.... The first time, he did what any con would do when a bigger, badder, villain came to town. Turn himself back in. Well, okay, he could have _joined _the Joker in his little aggressive expansion. But... Really? Jonathan was a dust storm compared to the Joker, a tornado.

He stayed in Arkham through the Joker's little chaos rain, but then broke out when he heard Joker was coming in soon.

The first day back to Arkham was his stay at the maximum security level. But he got out of there quick, they obviously didn't see little Scarecrow as a threat. Pity, really. After maximum came high level, but, again, he was only in there for a few days.

Then he got to the 'normal' level. He had heard rumors that the Joker was on the normal level. Before getting Jonathan to his new cell(with room mate), they took him to the rec room, and it really was a _reck_ room, if you catch my drift.

Jonathan's handcuffs were taken off, and the orderly pushed him towards the other patients, Jonathan was never... Sociable. So he huffed and went to the corner were the books were, it was ironic, really.

Not even ten years ago, he hand picked those books himself, he figured if he was going to own the Asylum, it should have some class.

Jonathan quickly found a choice favorite, _The Mind and Soul, a Driving Force._ He sat on the bench near the window and started reading, but was soon interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. He looked up, over his book, "Yes?"

He locked eyes, or should I say eye? With Harvey Dent, well, half of the once great district attorney. The blonde smiled. "Hello, Jonathan, isn't it?" He purred, Jonathan then noticed Harvey had a few others with him, his own little posse.

One girl with long red hair, green eyes, and curvy body. Standing next to her, was another girl, blonde hair a little skinnier, and she was obscenely popping a pice of gum. Next to her, was a man who looked like he could be the twin of the red headed girl. He had red hair, freckles, but was sickly skinny, with a scar on his neck... A question mark, Jonathan thought...

"Yes, I'm Jonathan. Jonathan Crane... Who's asking?" He asked a little quieter. Harvey smiled. "Well, I'm Harvey-"

"I'm Ivy." The red headed girl said, New York accent strong. He smiled at her, she smiled back. "Hey Johnny, I'm Harley. And this heres Edward, he doesn't talk much. But he's pretty cool." The blonde girl said, and gestured to the red headed boy.

The boy smiled and winked at Jonathan, Crane just smiled back, blushing in spite of himself. "Oh, Jonathan, where are my manners, I bet your wondering why we're bothering you. Well, we just wanted you to get in with the cool crowd around here. Thats us. We lay the land around here, and we wanted to protect you from the Joke-"

"Well, hello beautiful." A velvet voice interrupted Harvey, they all turned to see the devil himself. Standing there, in all his scarred glory, was the Joker. Harvey and his posse moved out of the Jokers way, they had forgot he had dibs on the pretty ones.

The Joker looked down at the pretty thing sitting on the bench. "Hi Joker!" Harley squealed, throwing herself at him. He grumbled a "Hi Harley..." and pushed her off, she landed in a heap on the floor, but smiled all the same.

"So, who's this pretty little thing? And why are you hiding behind that book? Let me see tho_se _trade mark baby _blues_." The Joker took the book and flung it behind him, it hit someone in the face.

"Ahh, just like I thought. Jonathan Crane. Scarecrow. Master of _fear_. You know, Johnny, fear and chaos go hand in hand. And I just found out, your my new cell mate. So, we really do go hand in _hand_, huh?" The Joker squeezed himself on the to-small-bench, fingering Jonathan's hair with his surprisingly clean finger nails.

"Fuck you." Jonathan said quietly. The Joker grabbed Jonathan's collar. "What was that Johnny? Want to try saying that with a little less... _Snark?"_

Jonathan looked the Joker in the eyes. "I said, fuck you." Jonathan's voice stayed level. The Joker smiled, and started to undo his pants. "Well, if you insist. But right out here in the rec room? Wow, didn't know you could be so kinky, baby." The Joker said, then he tried to shove his tongue in Jonathan's mouth.

Harvey was tired of standing by, he scrounged up what little hero he had left in him, and grabbed the Joker and threw him off Jonathan. The orderlies grabbed him and hauled him off to his(and Jonathan's) room.

Harvey looked at Jonathan. "Are you okay, Johnny?" He had concern in his eyes. "Yea. Yes, I'm fine, thank you. But, I think I've had enough Arkham antics for one day." Jonathan said, getting up and going to one of the orderlies. "Can you please take me back to my room?"

The girl smiled at him. "Sure, sweetheart." She handcuffed and walked him back to the padded room with two beds and one crazy clown. Who thankfully, was in a straight jacket, sitting on his bed, cross legged, looking at the floor.

"Wait until you hear the door, then you can get up." She said, as she put Jonathan in the room, face down on the floor. He listened for the click of the door, then got up. He quickly went over to his bed, crawling up into a ball, laying his head on his knees.

He could feel when the Joker finally looked up at him. Then he heard a shuffling of feet, accompanied by his own bed shifting weight. Then he felt a head on his shoulder. Jonathan didn't move, but said. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to be civil and apologize." The Joker said.

"Your touching me."

"So?" The Joker's real voice rumbled through him and Jonathan.

"I don't like to be touched." Jonathan felt the weight shift again, and the Joker was back on his own bed.

"Sorry." He murmured. Jonathan then looked up, the look on the Joker's face killed Jonathan. It was that of a sad puppy, a mangled, homeless, just-wanted-to-be-loved puppy.

"Sorry, I just have a thing about the touching... Your attempt at apologizing moves me." Jonathan's voice was a little snarly. The Joker sneered. "Sorry for trying, bitch." The Joker said, then turned to face his wall on his side of the cell.

Jonathan frowned. After a few minutes of a tension filled air, he got up and sat on the Jokers bed, and hesitantly poked him. "I'm sorry, I'm just not good at conveying emotions. See, most of my life I spent hiding a secr-"

"Oh, spare me the pity stories please. I've heard all of them. Trust me Johnny, anything you have to say, I've probably heard a thousand times _over_." The Joker's voice went back to the creepy tone that sent shivers down peoples spines.

"I doubt you ever heard my story." Jonathan whispered. The Joker turned his head to look at the blue eyed villain.

"Oh, no, let me gue_ss_. Your father was really abusive, wouldn't let you or your mom do any_thing_. And one day, you just get sick of it, and you make up a little friend in your h_ead_ named Scarecrow. And, before you know it, you're a... _Split_."

Jonathan chuckled. "No. And, what is a 'split'." He did air quotes with his fingers. The Joker smiled and looked back at the wall. "It's what us crazy's call you, actually. Well, people like you. The one's who's body inhabits two person_as_. Your friend, the district attorney, is almost a split. But there isn't something right about his spilt_-ness_..." The Joker looked at Crane, who was smiling away.

"Did you ever think about psychopharmacology as a profession?" Jonathan's voice was lusty and thick. "Umm, psychopharma-whowhats_tha_**t**?" The Joker's voice was a little shaky, the starry eyed look on Crane's face was a little bit scary. It reminded him of the look Harley gives him when they strip search the inmates.

"Its a person who psychoanalyses people, then finds a medicine for their particular illness. I was one before I got subdued to the asylum myself." Crane's voice was back to the quiet tone, his eyes not as round and buggy.

The Joker nodded. "Ohh... I'm still lost." He said. Jonathan chuckled again. Patting him on his shoulder. "It's not important... If you don't mind me saying, you look reallyhotwithoutyourmakeup." The last line of his sentence came out slurred and fast.

"What was that again?" The Joker looked at Jonathan. "I said, you look much more pleasant without your make up." Jonathan said, adjusting his glasses. The Joker cackled. "Why, Johnny Boy, _me_? What about _you_? You have to be the prettiest little thing in the Narrows. Very... _Classy_. " The Joker's last word was almost a full out moan.

"Thank you." Jonathan hesitantly gave the Joker a kiss on the cheek, what was left of his anyway. But, the Joker quickly moved his head, so their lips connected. And what Jonathan felt was something he had never felt before. Poor Jonathan hadn't been with many people in his life. Just a few un-happy relationships.

After a few minutes of heated, yet chaste, closed mouth kissing, Jonathan pulled back. "No fair, you cheated." He said, his voice breathy.

"Oh honey, did I ever say I played by the rules?"

________________

A/N: Well, I could end it there... Or I could start a little, tiny, miniscule, series...?


	2. Rules To The Breaking Code

Disclaimer: I own no Batman characters.

A/N: Mini series it is then! :D

Enjoy =o

____________

Lunch time at Arkham Asylum was never un-eventful enough for the local newspaper not to write about it, but not eventful enough to catch the eye of Batman. The Joker always frowned at the idea that his Batsy wouldn't even be checking up on him. But he then smiled this particular day, remember a certain blue eyed villain he got to pull the mind strings of.

The Joker had secretly smiled when his favorite orderly, Meg, had slipped the news to him, that his new bunk mate was a cutie pie by the name of Jonathan Crane. He then whooped and hollered to himself when said blue eyed cutie pie had kissed him that same day, after talking in depth. Feeding Crane bull shit, just to get into his pants.

_Split? What the hell is that? _He had thought to himself as he and Crane kissed. He had said he didn't play by the rules, and he wasn't joking.

Anyway, the point is, the Joker, Clown Prince of Crime, was actually looking forward to lunch time today. He was going to show Harvey and his pansy posse that they forgot who was boss around here.

"So, how does lunch time work at this level in the place?" Crane asked the Joker, as they were bound and dragged to the cafeteria. The Joker laughed. "Well, _friend, _you should know. You ran thi_s_ shit hole."

Crane rolled his eyes, he figured the Joker would be so much help. Yes, Jonathan had run the Asylum, but, he spent his time on more _important_ things. The two orderly's in the front of the group pushed the door open. Jonathan took in the sight of the room.

"This place really did fall apart without me..." Jonathan mused to himself. "Don't flatter yourself, pretty boy." The Joker said. He gave a weary smile to Crane. "Welcome to our life, Crane." Crane didn't realize how much emotion was poured into those 5 words.

Jonathan got in line for the pizza. The only thing that remotely looked edible. The lunch lady had a common lunch lady voice. "What'll ya' have, pretty boy?" She talked with her hands, which occupied a sauce spoon. Which occupied sauce, which then occupied Crane's face. He wiped the tomato sauce of his cheek.

"The cheese is fine, thank you." He calmly said. As she handed it to him, she grabbed his arm and leaned into him. "Anytime you need a loosening up, pretty boy, you can come see me." She winked at him.

He calmly looked down at her hand on his arm. "Get your greasy sausage fingers of _us_ before _we_ shove that sauce ladle up were the sun doesn't shine." He immediately felt the lady let him go, he smiled sweetly and walked on to find the Joker.

Jonathan found the Joker sitting alone. He sat down across from him. After a few minutes the Joker finally started a conversation. "I choose to sit alone ya' know."

Crane looked up from his grease ball called pizza. "Excuse me?"

The Joker took a few big chomps off his salad. Salad? "Well, the thing _is, _I don't like to be seen with Harvey and his little **posse**. It would taint my rep, you ge_t _what I'm say_ing_?"

"Of coarse he does." Came a voice from behind the Joker. Crane looked up, and the Joker turned around. "Well, well, _well_. Isn't it just the pansy king in the _burning flesh_. Harvey and-" The Joker turned too look at the burnt side of Dent's face "- Two Face. Its nice to see you both, hows the _fiance?_ Ohh _yeaaa_, I for_got_, she suffered a slight case of death."

Harvey cringed, curling his fist back, as soon as he swept in for the Joker's face, a hand caught his fist. Jonathan's hand. "What do you think your doing Johnny boy?" The Joker asked. "Yea, what are you up to, Crane?" Harvey added.

"I will have no fighting in my asylum. Please and thank you." Jonathan said curtly. Harvey scoffed. "You really are as crazy as they say, Crane. Don't you know its not _your _asylum anymore. And I can do whatever I want. If I wanted to, I could do this-" Harvey lunged towards Crane, grabbing the back of his head and head butting him.

Jonathan instantly fell towards the ground. "No one picks on Johnny, except **me**." The Joker said, and punched Harvey in the face. Harvey fell to the floor with a thump.

The Joker straddled his waist, holding his head in place. "Hey, _hey_, look at me. What did I make clear when I got hear? Tha**t **I get the _pretty _ones. Did I not make that clear as _crystal? _Well, let me try again." The Joker got really close to Harvey's good ear, he bit the lobe, just hard enough to draw blood. "I get the pretty ones, Harv. _So_, if I see you **anywhere** near my Jonathan again, I will fuck you so hard you'll wish you died when I gave you the chance."

The orderlies drugged and bound a cackling Joker, and got Crane to the nurses station. "Hi, sweetheart, what happened to you?" The nurse said, southern accent drawling out her vocals.

"I seemed to have gotten my self in a nasty predicament." Truth was, Crane couldn't remember exactly what happened to him. She smiled. "Well, it seems ya' have. I'm Nurse Jackie, but most the patients just call me Jackie."

Crane smiled. "Oh, I know who you are. Jackie, it's me, Jonathan Crane." He smiled at her as her tiny smile grew into a toothy grin. She flung her arms around him. "Johnny Crane, I can't believe it! The Scarecrow himself came back to see little ol' me." She gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"So, how ya' been, Johnny?" She asked. He smiled and pointed to the blood pooling from his forehead. "Oh, shit. Wear is my brain today? I'm sorry, honey, let me get the bandages and stitches."

As she was sowing him up, he caught up with her. "So your married?" He asked quietly, the stitches hurt a little. "Oh yea. To Dr. Hugo Strange himself. After he got caught and thrown in here, he begged me not to divorce him. Truth is, I see him everyday, so it's not like its any different from when he was home."

"Ahh yes, Hugo was always... Well, strange. What did he do to get himself in here?" Jonathan asked. She laughed. "Oh honey, what _didn't _Hugo do? When he wasn't conducting fake electro-shock therapy, he was poisoning one of the inmates. No apathy, that one."

She finished up the stitches and patted Crane on the head. "I think that'll keep the old noggin' tickin'. Couldn't have anything happen to that great mind o' yours, now could we Johnny?"

"Ya, could we Johnny?" Came a purr from the doorway. "Well, Jack! How you doin' o' boy?" Jackie squealed and ran to give the Joker a hug. "Jackie, girl, I told you no_t _to call me that in front of the _splits_." He hugged her anyway. "I can't help it, I haven't seen you in fifty billion years. Were ya' been?"

"Oh, around. You probably saw me on the news a few months ago..." He smiled at her giggle. "You sure gave that ol' Bat a run for his money. I was surprised they didn't ship him in along with your crazy ass."

He stopped her-"Hey, _hey_, I'm not crazy, I **swear** on my hear_t._" He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Now, I'm here to pick up one shipment of pretty boy. Did you fi_x _him up good for me, Jackie?" The Joker grabbed Crane's chine to look over his stitches.

"Only the best for you Jack." She said, smiling. Before they left, Jackie piped in- "Oh Jack, Harley's been lookin' for ya'."

The Joker threw his arm around Crane's shoulder as they walked out. "Give her my _regards_. " He lowered his voice so only Jonathan could hear him.

"Cause I'm not interested in _her_." He purred, Crane smiled but shivered.

______________

A/N: Any good, people?


	3. Rules To The Dreaming Code

Disclaimer: I own no Batman characters.

A/N: So, I was talking to my psychologist today and he asked what I wanted to do for a fall back career just incase I didn't make it to Hollywood, and I said when I saw Crane in Batman Begins I wanted to be a psychopharmacologist like him and help people. And he said 'Well, Jonathan Crane isn't the best example, now is he?'

I glared at him and said 'Would you like to see my mask?' .... Just kidding! But I did glare at him, Johnny is a great guy, my therapist has some issues he needs to work out... *roles eyes*

Anyway, I finally got around to watching that show called 'Nurse Jackie', it was good, but I like my Nurse Jackie better. :D

I really tried to be in character for this one! *Head meets desk* Crap.

Narrative Song: Failure 1977 by Spleen United. Don't own, either.

Enjoy :D

_________________

After Crane's first lunch he had realized that things were different. He didn't own the asylum anymore, the only way he'd survive his stay here was if he continued to give the Joker his body, and this was _real_. This wasn't one of his night terrors, or a bad trip on his toxin, this was his life for the next three years.

That night Crane sat up in his bed, sleep unfortunately not claiming him as fast as he would have liked. He looked over at the Jokers sleeping form. "I didn't know monsters slept..." Crane whispered to himself. Though Crane had become 'friends' with the Joker, he had no intentions of understanding his lack of ethics.

Self inflicted scars on the most viable, visible place. A reminder. Crane always thought when he'd look at the Joker. Crane had his own theory about how the Joker got his scars.

He had lost his innocent's, witnessed... Something, something that made him _him_. Cut himself in transition from human to monster. Those scars remind him that the past was real. He may not want to remember everyday, but he remembers every time he looks in the mirror.

As Crane was musing all this, he stretched out and fell asleep, thinking about his own self demise.

**Crane's POV**

_You put your right hand on your left hand shoulder._

The ally was dark, the air was cold, and I was lost. I looked down the ally way, but was met with almost shear darkness. I looked down at my feet, to notice they wear bear. I started walking, though, my feet meeting cold cement. Protesting up to my knees, the cold met my groin.

I reached the end of the ally, and looked down a street, at the end was lights and, what looked like, a big crowd. I walked towards it, looking for my sense of direction, maybe one of the people could help me look.

As I got closer, I could hear a person yelling. Male, young, voice familiar. Also, as I got closer, my panic level started rising, and my feet started running. When I got to the edge of the crowd, I didn't stop, I plowed my way through.

_Shoulder. Your crossing the crowd, and facing the ground._

The crowd didn't even notice me. I finally could make out the words of the protester. "We won't follow him. Will we? No! Because we are one. We don't live for him! We make our own decisions. Because we are what!?" The man asked the crowd. "One!" They shouted back.

I got to the edge of the stage he was standing on, I looked at the ground. But then looked up when everyone silenced. "Well isn't it Doctor, Doctor, Doctor _Crane_. The man himself, selfish bones in all. Making us coven to the sins of the flesh. Come up here, Doctor, let every one see your pretty face."

_You're never gunna' join they're Godless order._

The man on the stage looked exactly like me. Save the no glasses, his muscular body, sex appeal, cruel features, and messy hair. I pulled myself on stage and looked in the mans eyes.

There was something in his soul that seemed even more familiar then the looks. "Who... Are you?" I asked sensitively. He laughed and put a giant hand on my bony cheek. "Don't you know?" He asked, looking at the crowd.

"He should know! He made us!" He yelled, the crowd cheered. He looked back at me. "Don't you remember?" He asked, he put his hand on my cheek again, and he pushed my oldest, most terrifying, memory forward. The day I lost my sanity.

"Scarecrow." I whispered to him. He purred in approval. "How ya' been, Johnny? Long time, no chat." He said, kissing me softly. I pulled away. "I'm sorry, this is a little to... Fucked up." I whispered to him.

He smiled. "Johnny, we are fucked up. Everything about us is fucked up."

"Well, I meant the fact I just kissed myself." I said, mainly to myself. Scarecrow addressed the crowd again. "What do ya'll say? Welcome Johnny back, Scarecrow style?"

The crowd cheered and he nodded. "Ok then." Scarecrow turned back to me. He clapped his hands and four cable cords dropped from the clouds. Scarecrow gave me the smile that reflected we were planing. He hooked my arms and legs to the cables.

"Welcome back, Johnny." He clapped his hands again, the cables started pulling my limbs, like a marinate doll. Music started to play, and Scarecrow sang along, dancing with me. Almost like he was pulling my strings.

"_Remember when you had the will, had the will to go on. But now your body is old, and your will is gone. Remember when you had the power, the power to move it from one place into another, and another one." _He slowly waltzed around to the slow electronic song. Putting his mouth to my ear.

"We are one." Then he licked my ear, and I woke up.

**Omniscient POV**

Crane woke up, looked out the window to find it was hardly mourning. He put his head in his hands and breathed out. He dually noted he had a major hard on. "Today is your day, Jonathan. It is it is."

"Ya know, the first sign of being crazy is talking to yourself." Crane groaned at the snarky voice of the Joker. "To late, eh?" Crane asked, looking through sleepy eyes to the Jokers form.

"What's got your bird, Crane? Bad dream_s_? Or, by the _looks _of things, good dreams?" The Joker looked at Crane's strained Arkham pants. Jonathan groaned again, putting his pillow over his crotch.

"Hey, hey. Don't **hold back** that pretty thing." The Joker complained, walking over to Crane and sitting down. Taking the pillow away and palming Crane's erection. Crane purred, moaned, and sighed, all in one vocal assessment.

"Oh, stop, Joker, _please_. " Crane pleased. "I don't thin**k **_so_." Joker squeezed his other hand under Crane's bottom, fingering his hole through his pants. Crane moaned. "Talk, Crane, wanna' here you..."

"Oh, yea sure... Uh, god, Joker, your so hot. Wanna feel you inside me and-"

"RISE AND SHINE, PANSY'S!" Harley yelled as the orderly opened Crane and the Joker's cell.

"Harley!?" The Joker screamed and looked at her, then the orderly. "Hey, it's Saturday and the clown girl asked to see you, special." Tyson, the best looking orderly, said.

"Hey Mistah J! Hey Johnny." Harley waved to a half hard, hair mussed Crane. Jonathan waved weakly back. "Hi sweetie." He said to her, she giggled. "Mistah J, you should give me a pet name." She whined, holding his hands.

"Oh, I have a few in mind-"

"Joker, how about some breakfast." Crane interjected. Though Crane didn't like Harvey's gang, Harley seemed sweeter then most.

"Yea, o_k_." The Joker grumbled.

"Johnny, we're starting what we finished later." Joker warned, but smiled. And Crane was eagerly awaiting later.

_____________

A/N: Too sexual? I'm sorry if it was! =o


	4. Rules To The Desired Code

Disclaimer: I own nothing! No Batman characters are mine.

A/N: This is hard to write. Its tired some, but I get it done, slowly unfortunately. :/

Enjoy!

____________

Crane and Joker sat at the same table at lunch, by themselves, hopefully they wouldn't get disturbed. Joker was chomping away on his salad.... Again with salad?

"Joker, can I ask you question?" Crane said, hesitantly taking a swig of soda that the Joker insisted they 'share'.

"Sure, Craney boy, what's u**p**." Joker accentuated the 'p' in 'up', which resulted in Crane getting sprayed with French dressing. Crane sighed and whipped off his glasses.

"Well, I was just wondering why the most feared man in Gotham doesn't eat steak and hamburgers and junk food." Crane peered at the greens and colorful fruit and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, _this_-?" Joker held up a piece of lettuce, Crane nodded "- Easy, I'm a ve**gan**." Joker laughed as Crane choked on his next sip of soda. He quickly composed himself and straightened his glasses in nervousness over his next statement.

"But, again, you are the most feared man in Gotham, possibly even more so then The Batman. And, you're saying when Batman's probably in his underground mansion eating the best pulled pork, you're eating.... Salad?" Crane raised his eyebrow again. The Joker nodded.

"Ye_p_. Bird brain, got a problem with i**t**?" Joker asked, scraping his teeth against his fork on his next bite. For emphasis? Crane guessed. "Of coarse not, Joker, what you eat is your business. I give you credit for doing something, even a man of my psychological status, could never do."

Joker smiled and started to clean up. "I loved our little _intervention_ but I have somewhere to be." The Joker said, then abruptly turned to Crane. "And, surprisingly, so do you." Crane was to confused to realize the Joker was pulling his hand down to the elevator.

"Don't we need a ke-" Crane was shushed when the Joker held up a old skeleton key. "How'd you get that?" Crane stared at the old key. Joker laughed as the elevator doors closed. "And won't they be looking for us? Crane, I took care of all that. Jackie is covering for us... and, as for the _key... _Well, you should have kept your apartment better locked.... _heh_."

Crane gaped. "You stole that from _my _apartment?" He asked. The Joker laughed again as the elevator doors slipped open, darkness enveloping them. Crane abruptly latched himself onto the Joker's side, snaking his hands around the Joker's hips.

"Crane-" Joker hissed "- This isn't the _exact_ time to finish what we started earlier." Crane just blinked, it having no effect on his light intake. "N-nyctophobia, f-fear of the d-dark." He let out a shaky breath as the Joker started to move them down a long hallway that Crane could dimly recognize as the basement corridor. Leading to his old toxin 'factory'... If you could have called it that.

"Can you manage to let go for a se**cond**?" The Joker asked, his patients running low. Crane slowly un snaked his arms. Un pinning the Joker's hands from his sides. "Than**k **you." The Joker whispered as he rapped on a steal door 5 times with precision and rhythm.

A familiar harlequin answered opened the heavy door. "Puddin'!" Harley yelled, automatically wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ugh, Harley, wha_t _did I **tell **you about the _touching_?" The Joker pushed Harley off and dusting himself off. "What's the scrawny kid doing here?" Ivy asked, her form coming together out of the darkness.

"Well, Crane knows all the in's and out's of the asylum, I figured he could hel_p_." As The Joker finished his statement, two more figures came out of the surrounding black. One was short with red hair and freckles, the Joker recognizing him to be Edward Nygma. And the other was- "What is _bacon face_ doing here?" The Joker sounding more impatient by the second.

Harvey cracked a grin. "That's so kind of you to ask, Joker. Ya' see, my gang and I... We have a understanding, a _deal _if you will. They get me in on the escape, and I pull a few strings to get them apartments outside the narrows. Except, _you _and Crane. Since you both decided to become an idem and scheme together, you don't get in on part of the deal. 'Sides, no one in this town would tolerate you anyway.... A shame, the rep you made for yourself, you can't even get a good nest for your little bird."

The Joker was about fuming by this point, he licked his lips hastily. Willing to calm himself. "Ya' know something, _Harvey Dent, _I have seriously gotten sic**k **of you lately. First you try to help yourself to, what you know, is _mine_. I told you, when Crane sentencing closed, that I had first dibs on him. And _you _and your little fucking _posse _had to go and almost swipe him away.-" The Joker started stalking towards Harvey "- Now you stick your crispy nose in _my _business, with _my _plan, and you think ol' Joker would let you get _away _with it? Well, well, let me tell something to _you_, Arkham hasn't soften me, or my taste for blood. And right about now, I'm really thirsty. So, how about it Harv? Duke it out with an old friend?"

Harvey was the one to throw the first punch, but the Joker easily dodged it. He might have been smaller than Harvey by a few pounds, but what the Joker lacked in size, be made up for in charisma and stealth.

"All that fighting with the Bat changed you Joker, you're not as clunky as you us to be." Harvey said as he swung another punch. Joker dodged it easier then the last. "Don'**t **say _his _name!" Joker punched Harvey square in the jaw, a audible crack echoing in the damp room. He was knocked out flat. "'KO', fucker." The Joker spat at Harvey's feet.

"Let's go, Johnny, we don't asso_ciate _with traders." The Joker grabbed Crane's hand and started dragging him out. He smiled sweetly at Harley and Edward. Ivy was shaking her head, muttering something to herself.

The Joker shoved the key in the hole of the old elevator, grumbling to himself. Crane grounded out about as mush courage as he had left. "I didn't know I was property." He simply stated. The Joker broke out of his revelry and looked down to Crane.

"What?" He asked. Crane snorted, putting on the glare only he could pull off. His lips pursing and head cocking to one side. "You view me as property. Not uncommon with men... But I still thought better of you, Joker. I mean, I would expect this from Harvey... But from a _tortured soul like you_." Crane's tone dripped sarcastic.

Joker pushed the emergency stop on the elevator. He pushed Crane against the wall. Holding him up by his collar. "Taste of your own medicine, _Doctor_? Emotions, such as _love_ or **desire **are part of the Id, and, therefor, irrational. So, how can I view you as property when I have no emotion, or Id, to drive me? I think with my super ego. Rational." He dropped Crane and flipped the elevator switch back on.

Crane scrabbled to his feat. "You don't make sense! If you don't have an Id, then why do you feel sexual desire towards men? Or me? Desire is the same as viewing someone as property, just something to clim, to use."

The Joker started walking towards Nurse Jackie's office when the elevator stopped. Crane rushed to catch up. "What are you doing, we are s'pose to be in our cell." Crane hissed.

"Jackie girl has our back." Joker said, and knocked on the Nurses door. The door didn't open, Joker banged harder. He then heard a muffled scream.

Crane didn't think, just acted. He pushed past the Joker and attempted to kick the door down. It worked, surprisingly. The Joker and Crane were greeted by a morbid sight. Hugo Strange was standing over his wife, scalpel in hand, one scar already done.

Strange had cut Jackie's cheek into a Black Dahlia smile, the other side had yet to be done. "Hey!" Crane shouted, he grabbed a needle holding fluids and quickly injected it into Strange. He dropped to the floor almost immediately, convulsing... As soon as he started, he stopped.

Crane turned to Jackie, blood splattered her white shirt, and her cheek's flesh ripped open. He looked at the Joker. "You must know how to stop the bleeding..." He asked Joker. "Yea... Pressure, get me a wet towel and as much cloth as you can find. I'm gunna' tie up ol' Hugo here."

They both sprang into action. The Joker locked the door and tied up Hugo, locking him in the supply closet. Crane wet a few towels, handing them to the Joker.

They bent down next to Jackie, the Joker stroked her pretty pink cheek as he applied pressure to the ugly red one. Crane tried to keep Jackie from slipping off into sleep. "Jackie, sweetheart, it's gunna be okay. Its me, Jonathan, Jack is going to get you sewed up, okay? Then we are going to call security and Dr. Arkham."

Jackie tried to talk, blood sputtering out of her mouth. "N-no..." She rasped. "No what, honey." Joker asked, wiping her sweaty forehead. "No... Hospitals..." She coughed blood on Crane's glasses. Despite himself, Crane laughed, Jackie also gurgled a bit with attempted laughter.

"Crane, get me a needle and thread, please." Crane nodded.

_______________________

After the boys had sewed Jackie up, they had called 911, even though Jackie pled for them not to. The security took Strange to the isolated maximum level. His date of release was not yet set.

Crane and Joker finally were sent back to they're cell. They sat on separate beds, but glaring holes into each other. They started playing a weird game with they're eyes. When Crane would look up, Joker would look down. When the Joker would look left, Crane would look right.

Almost like a dance of the eyes. Blue, green. Green, blue. Left, right. Up, down. Before Crane had any idea what he was doing, he had made his way over to the other bed. He slipped his tongue between familiar wet lips. "I'm a man of my word." Crane remembered saying. His voice rasp with want, and a hint of Scarecrow. His mind stilted for a moment, Crane tried to recapture himself. But Scarecrow's thoughts slipped foreword.

They were a mix of _wantlustneed_ cock. Crane had never felt more alive in his life, probably never as whole, either. He couldn't hear anything, over the blood rush in his ears, the pounding of his heart, and the breathing through his lungs. His other senses had increased.

Smell; sex.

Sight; dirty sheets.

Taste; blood, his own.

Touch; the Joker.

It was all over faster then Crane wanted. He fell asleep curled up with the lost of his 4 senses. Except his hearing, that slowly flittered back. All he could hear was the Joker's slow heartbeat and soft snoring.

_______________

A/N: DONE! With this chappie :D. 


End file.
